A love to die for A Kol Mikaelson love story
by ReganPearson
Summary: Adella Gilbert, cousin of Elena and Jeremy returns to Mystic Falls after spending 2 years away at college, now she's back and planning on rebuilding relationships with those she left behind. But when she bumps into a certain original, what could happen?
1. No place like home

Walking up the Gilberts porch towards the front door I was feeling somewhat nervous. Nervous that things had changed to much while I was gone, that Elena and Jeremy had forgotten I existed. But then I immediately pushed those thoughts out of my head, of course they hadn't right? As I pressed the doorbell I looked down at myself-

.com/cgi/set?id=48398125

well at least I looked descent. The door opened and there stood my beautiful cousin Elena, when she saw me her eyes widened and a large smile grew on her lips.

"Oh my god, Addie!" She almost shouted whilst pulling me into a bone crunching hug. "Good to see you too Elena" I replied slightly muffled due to lack of air but still my smile matched hers. "I'm so glad you here" She beamed, I was glad to be back too I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until now. Before I had left for college me and Elena had been so close, I had been with Jeremy too and now I was planning on rebuilding those relationships.

When I left for college it was a spur of the moment decision I had to get out of Mystic falls to clear my head. With all my family past away except Elena and Jeremy, you see my parents had passed away about a month before Elena and Jeremy's, weird huh? and with that and the whole vampire situation, (Yep I know all about that and let me just say if there wasn't a high risk I me getting myself killed I'd kick some serious original butt) it was all too much at once and I had to get out. But I regret leaving Elena and Jeremy behind , I should not have ran and left them to deal with it all on their own, I should have stayed and took care of them.

I was then brought out of my thoughts by Elena asking if I were moving back in. "Sure am, If you'll have me back?" I replied in a hopeful tone. "Are you crazy? Get yourself in here!" She said ushering me in. I couldn't help but smile as I followed her into the kitchen where we sat down at the dining room table. "So how's life been treating you?" she asked after she had made us both drinks,

"Good actually but I've really missed being home with you and Jer though, how about you? I haven't missed any vampire/human wedding have I?" I teased. She laughed and shook her head "No but trust me you'd be the first to know, but we've been good aside from the whole Klaus problem. Everyone's really missed you Adella." There was a pause and she added "Especially Damon".

Damon and I had always been close but we've always been best friends never anything romantic, of course Damon's his usual flirty, cocky self but I see his protective side a lot and to me it's strange that people see him as a monster. They day I left, I left without saying goodbye to anyone except Elena and Jeremy and I haven't seen him since so according to Elena that did not go down well with Damon and I'm not surprised. It's just another thing to add to my long list of _very inconsiderate things to feel guilty for._

Note: I know this is a really short chapter but I just wanted to introduce the main character and her relationship with Elena, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. This is my fist time writing a story ever normally I just write poems and quotes so To be honest I really don't know if anyone's actually reading this so if you are could you please review and tell me what you think because that would be a big help.


	2. Gotta love Caroline!

.com/going_home/set?id=48398125

Elena had just finished telling me about Klaus' latest schemes and how the rest of the originals are now in the picture when there were heavy footsteps on the stairs, I looked up to see Jeremy coming through the kitchen door.

"Adella?" He rushed over and hugged me except this time I could actually breathe. I looked over at Elena and Whispered "Wow, looks like the drug faze is over" and she replied with a quiet laugh. "Hey! I'm right here you know and yes it is. Anyway are you moving back in Addy?" he asked

"I am, as long as that's ok with you and your not worried I might cramp your style, after all I am old now" I replied with a theatrical wink. "But your only 19 years old" He said with a confused face. "Exactly" I pouted. Jeremy just looked at me like I was alien and went over to the fridge.

Elena looked at me with a smirk and said "You better go unpack, were going to the Grill to meet Bonnie and Caroline" I replied with a big smile and rushing up the stairs right past Jeremy who was now walking up them, I ended up slipping halfway up and falling over my suitcase. From behind me I heard Jeremy laugh and turned to glare at him which made him put his hands up in surrender still chuckling.

I let out a big humph and stomped up the rest of the stairs but as soon as I reached the top I ran all the way to my old bedroom wanting to get unpacked as quick as possible so I could go see Caroline and Bonnie. You see I've always loved those two girls they are amazing. As I looked around my bedroom I noticed it was the exact same way it was the day I left.

Walking over to my wardrobe I saw a picture on my dresser of me and my parents, just thinking of them made me want to crawl into bed and hibernate for the rest of eternity. But I knew I couldn't do that I had to stay strong. Blinking back tears started to unpack my clothes.

Twenty minutes later me and Elena were getting in the car and heading to the grill whilst listening to Marina and the diamonds- Primdonna girl. Singing at the top of our lungs full blast with the windows down not caring who heard.

Once we pulled up outside Mystic falls I began to get nervous, questions were beginning to fly about in my head like, What if they all hate me because I didn't say goodbye? Or What if they have totally forgotten me? Elena must have read the expression on my face because she put and arm around me and said "You have nothing to worry about Addy" I managed to give her a slight smile but still felt as if there were a parade going on in my stomach.

We walked through the entrance doors and almost immediately I was almost knocked over by someone attacking me with a hug. When they pulled back I saw that it was Caroline who was beaming at me, I smiled brightly.

"I cannot believe you here!" she literally shouted. "I'm so excited, I missed you so much!, how have you been?, did you meet any hot boys?, have you seen Damon yet?, when did you get home? She kept on asking all of these question whilst me and Elena looked at her amused, Gotta love Caroline!

It didn't last too long because a voice suddenly said "Caroline cool it! It's my turn!" I looked to the source of the voice and there stood the one and only Bonnie Bennet. We both let out a small scream and ran at each other hugging each other "I missed you so much" she said still jumping up and down . "I missed you too!" I replied still doing the same thing .

suddenly from behind me I heard a voice say "Did you miss _me_?" I recognize that voice. I turned around.

Damon.


	3. Fun

There stood in all his glory was Damon Salvatore. Vampire, Partner in crime and best friend.

He still had his famous smirk,_ obviously. _

The awkward silence was broke by Elena telling me that her, bonnie and Caroline were going to find a table. I just replied with a nod and a small smile still not taking my eyes from Damon's blue ones.

As soon as they had gone Damon's smirk faltered and was replaced with sadness but with a trace of excitement, slowly he walked towards me until he was right in front of me. He looked at me for a moment and cracked a _real_ smile. "Do you have any idea what it's been like without my best friend?" My smile matched his as he pulled me into a tight hug. _Oh no, emotional vampire._

As we pulled back I said "And for the record I have missed you, A lot. I thought you would be mad at me though?" He just shrugged and said "I was at first but then I realized that you'd be back soon, You can't keep away from Damon Salvatore and his god like looks for too long."

I playfully punched him in the arm and he feigned hurt. He slung me over his shoulder and started walking towards the girls ignoring my constant protest. "Everything back to normal then?" someone asked I recognized it as Caroline's voice asking because I couldn't actually see her as at the moment I was currently upside down. "Ok, Damon you can put me down now. Please." I said laughing.

He put me down in my seat and sat next to me with a smirk. The waiter came over who I immediately recognized as Matt Donavan. I hid behind my Menu whilst he asked the others what they wanted; when he got to me I popped my head up from the menu and laughed at Matt's shocked face.

"Addy!" He said still shocked I smiled at him and replied "Hey Matt, how are you?" Matt had always been like a younger brother to me so when him and Elena broke up I was almost as emotional as she was. "I'm good, how long are you back in mystic falls for?" I felt Damon tense beside me at the mention of just visiting. "Actually, I'm back for good" I replied with a smile. "Really that's great! So what would you like?" he asked "Ermm I would love a plain salad and a glass of lemonade please." Whilst waiting for the orders I felt another presence standing over our table. I looked up to see Klaus standing there trying to imitate Damon's smirk, _so not happening._

I raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Elena who was glaring at him. "Well, well, well, look who's back, Adella" He greeted I replied with a curt nod. I couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at Caroline and shot her a questioning/teasing look, she just blushed and became suddenly interested in her food.

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon asked coldly "Now, now no need for hostility I was just greeting an old friend." He said with a teasing look. "Well unfortunately for you, I am not your friend Klaus" I said. He just shot me a smile and said "very well, welcome back Adella. I'm sure my siblings will be looking forward to meeting you" and with that he walked away.

When he had gone I relaxed and said "and I am so not looking forward to meeting them" Damon chuckled and I added "So when will I be meeting them?" This time it was Elena who spoke

"Tomorrow at the Salvatore boarding house, they said they all need to talk to us about something important" I thought for a moment "What are they like?" Bonnie laughed and said "Think of clones of Klaus" I shivered, _Fun._

Note: As you can probably tell this story isn't following the TV show or the books. Just thought I should let you know so you wouldn't get confused. Also don't worry she Adella will be meeting Kol and the other originals in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

-Regan xo


	4. Kol

I was currently waiting for Elena to finish getting ready, we were already late I had finished getting ready half an hour ago.

.com/cgi/set?id=48451149

"Are you ready yet Elena?" I shouted up the stairs. "5 more minutes!" she shouted back. "That's what you said 5 minutes ago!" I sighed and walked into the living room and sat down. I was really worried about meeting them. What if they decide to drink my blood? What if they are _worse _than Klaus? If that's possible. My inner brainstorm came to a halt when Elena ran down the stairs shouting "Come on then! Were already late!" I looked her like she had two heads. "What?" she asked "nothing" I muttered walking towards the door.

"So, what are their names?" I asked one we were in the car. "Well, besides Klaus and Elijah, who you already know, there's Rebekah, Kol and Finn." I sat silently drowning in my thoughts until were got to the boarding house I smiled up at it. I sure had missed this place. Elena knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Stefan he smiled at Elena and gave her a hug. When he pulled away he noticed me and smiled at me and gave me a hug too. "Addie it's good to see I'm glad your back." I smiled back at him and said "It's good to see you too Stefan"

He led us through the house into the living room where there sat Damon, Klaus, Elijah and two other Vampires I did not know, I guess they are Klaus' siblings,_ I thought there was 3?_ "Glad you girls could join us, finally" Damon said with a smirk. I sent him a playful glare and he pretended to be offended.

Klaus interrupted us by saying "Adella, this is my brother Finn , my sister Rebekah and of course you already know Elijah. They smiled and nodded at me and I returned the gesture when Elena asked "Where Kol?" Elijah answered by saying "He is also late but he should be here any minute" Whilst waiting I went and sat next to Damon and started talking to Rebekah and she is surprisingly nice we had a lot in common.

We were halfway through talking about this seasons Gucci handbag, Yep Vampires love fashion too when I heard the sound of the doorbell and Stefan going to open the door. Once he had there stood the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

Klaus stood up and said "Nice of you to make an appearance Kol" _Kol. "_You are welcome Niklaus" He looked around us all and when his eyes found me they didn't leave, he just stood there staring at me, until Elena awkwardly coughed and brought him out of his trance. "Kol this is Adella, Elena's older cousin who has just come home from college. Adella this is my younger brother Kol" I smiled shyly at Kol who was staring at me intently. Damon then asked why they wanted to talk to us and Klaus replied "Because we're all in danger" I tore my gaze away from Kol to look at Klaus questionably. I was about to ask what he meant when Stefan beat me to it "What do you mean 'were all in danger'?"

"Exactly what I said. Elijah please explain" Elijah stood up and started to explain "You see there is a Vampire which is older than us originals, how? we have no idea but we do know that _he_ is trying to kill us." We all thought for a minute. "Then why should we be worried?" Damon asked "Damon please remember that if the vampire that made your bloodline dies then you die along with them."

So what he meant was that is all of the Originals die then so do the rest of the vampires, _including Damon and Stefan._ "Why is he trying to kill the rest of the vampires?" I asked, Finn answered me "Because he believes he should be the only vampire to roam the earth" I nodded understanding. "So what do we do?"Elena asked

"We make sure we're ready for him."

**Note: I know this chapters really bad but I wanted to introduce the originals and for Adella and Kol to finally meet. I promise the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading!**

**-Regan XO**


	5. Shop till you drop

Standing up to leave with Elena I couldn't help but notice that Kol was _still_ staring. Quickly giving Damon a hug I started walking out to the car. On the way Elena kept on giving me weird looks. Once inside she asked "So, Kol huh?" I looked at her and asked "what do you mean?" She gave me another one of those looks and said "Don't pretend you don't know, I saw those looks you were sending each other. Everyone did." I blushed and looked down. "It's nothing, he probably just wants to drink my blood" A shiver ran down my spine at the thought "Hmm" Was Elena's only reply, she didn't sound convinced. I don't blame her I wasn't entirely convinced myself.

Once we got home we both sat down and Elena said "We need to go shopping tomorrow" I looked at her confused "Why?" But I had to admit I was in serious shopping mood. "Because it's the Masquerade tomorrow night." Great. Now all my shopping craving was gone. "That's tomorrow night?" she looked at me like I had forgotten her birthday or something. "Yes and no you are not staying home." I thought about an excuse before saying "But you know what happened last year with Katherine" erg just thinking about her made my skin crawl " Yes but Katherine's gone now" Crap, I need another excuse. "But ermm I need to err mow the lawn?" Good one Adella, I mentally face palmed myself "Jeremy did it yesterday" I let out a sigh "But-" "No more buts, you're coming. And anyway Kol will be there" _Kol_. I immediately felt butterflies.

But I kept my cool "and why would that interest me exactly?" She looked at me knowingly, what is it with people giving me looks today? "Well, he'll get to see you looking hot in a pretty dress." She said with a wink. I tried to put on my best fake glare and said "Fine, I'll go. But only because I haven't been to a masquerade in 2 years." She smirked "Okay, well set your alarm for 10 tomorrow morning were going to need a full day." I nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, wow 9 o'clock already?, today went past really quick. Well might as well have an early night I said goodnight to Elena and trudged my way up to my bedroom. Once there I put on my Pyjamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and looked at my clock. 7 o'clock, ergh too early! I tried getting back to sleep but couldn't so I decided to go for a run. I got up brushed my teeth and put on my running clothes. I quietly walked down the stairs and out the door. One I was slowly jogging down the street I turned on my IPod and started playing the song 'In case you didn't know' -Olly Murs. About 10 minutes later I started to get the feeling I was being watched. I slowly turned in a circle and looked around me. Across the street there was a man stood there staring at me, I fastened my pace and looked back to where the man was stood.

He had disappeared. Maybe I was seeing things? I just shrugged it off. But couldn't shake the bad feeling, but I chose to ignore.

I got home around 8:30 in serious need of a shower. I had a long shower; blow dried my hair and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen I saw that Elena was up and ready and eating cereal. I decided I didn't want breakfast this morning and grabbed an apple just in case. 10 minutes later we were both in the car and on our way.

We had been shopping for over 3 hours and I was exhausted! And more importantly I still hadn't found my dress yet. Elena had found hers in less than half an hour of getting here. Good think she was a patient shopper or I would be going to the masquerade in a pillowcase.

I looked beside me to see that Elena had disappeared. I started searching and found her at the other side of the store. I walked up to her and she looked me and a toothy grin was slowly making its way onto her lips. I was actually beginning to get a tad scared from the look on her face. "What are you grinning like you just won the lottery?" I asked her warily. "Not the lottery. Better." She looked back to where she was before, I followed her gaze and my eyes widened at the dress in front of me.

It was perfect.


	6. Overprotective vampires, goodie

On the way home. _Finally. _Elena decided she needed to talk to Stefan so I had to be absent from my bed at least another half hour. _Unfortunately._

So here we were walking to the door of the boarding house. Well, scratch that more like Elena Practically skipping because she's looking forward to seeing Stefan. And I was almost crawling because I was exhausted and was looking forward to seeing my bed.

The door opened and there appeared Damon. He let us both in and raced into the living room. Damn vampire speed. Elena and I followed in after him, as I stumbled through the house I noticed Kol sat in the living room. I internally sighed. Why did he have to be here when I'm half dead? "Wow you look exhausted" I heard Damon say to me. "Thanks, Now let me lay down before I fall down." I said as I walked over to the sofa he was sitting on. I laid down and put my feet on his lap and closed my eyes. All the while Kol and Elena watching amused. "Well, I'm going to see Stefan." I heard Elena say.

Without opening eyes I replied "Okay" and then added in a motherly tone "But keep it PG children!" I heard Damon and Kol chuckle. When she was gone Damon asked "What got you so tired?" I opened my eyes sat up and crossed my legs underneath me and said "You try shopping with Miss_ it's got to be perfect _upstairs" I said with a pout. I looked over at Kol to see that he was smiling at me with a look in his eye I couldn't quite make out. I quickly looked away afraid if I didn't I might blush.

"So you're going to the Masquerade?" Kol asked me. "Yep unfortunately Elena says I have to" I replied with another pout. "So you didn't try to get out of it?" asked Damon I nodded my head "Yeah I did" Damon smirked "What excuse did you use?" I hesitated before answering "I told her I had to mow the lawn" I said with a frown. Both Damon and Kol started chuckling. I glared at both of them.

That made them more amused. God, stupid vampires. Someone pressed the doorbell and Damon went to answer the door leaving me and Kol alone in an awkward silence. Once Damon came back I almost thanked the lord. Behind Damon were Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Finn, who all greeted me and I smiled back at them.

They came in and sat down and started talking about the vampire who was trying to kill the originals. For some odd reason the man from this morning popped into my head. "Elijah?" he looked at me. "Do you know what the vampire looks like?" he nodded and described the man on the street perfectly. He says his name is Draven.

I gulped. He looked at me curiously "why do you ask?" I bit my lip before saying "Because I'm certain that I saw him this morning while I was out running watching me." Kol's head snapped in my direction with a wide eyed expression on his face and I heard Damon growl._ Growled._ If this wasn't such a serious situation I would have laughed. _He actually growled. _

Klaus, Elijah, Finn and Rebekah all looked at me with worried expressions. "He was watching you?" Asked Klaus. I nodded and said "I was out running early this morning and I felt someone watching me so I looked around and there he was, stood right across the street just staring at me. So I fastened my pace and when I looked back he had disappeared."

There was a silence while everyone thought about this new information until Kol said to Elijah "I don't think it's a good idea that Adella goes to the masquerade tonight" Elijah looked thoughtful but before he could say anything Klaus beat him to it and said "she has to" Both Damon and Kol glared at him. "Why? It's too dangerous. Why would he be watching her if he wasn't planning anything?" Kol asked stiffly.

"Because" Klaus started "If Adella isn't at the masquerade it will be to suspicious and Draven will know we've figured out his little plans." Me, Rebekah, Elijah and Finn just sat there watching the three of them argue back and forth until I had finally had enough and said "I want to go" Kol and Damon both looked at me with frowns on their faces. I just shrugged and said "Klaus is right, Draven will know that we're onto him and all your planning will go to waste." They thought for a moment when Damon said "Okay but I want someone with you 24-7, do you understand?" I nodded feeling like a child who's being told if I'm out past curfew I will be grounded. Suddenly a voice from behind me asked "so, what is the plan?" I hadn't realised Elena and Stefan had entered the room.

Finn then Proceeded to tell us the plan.

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that you didn't get to see the dresses yet BUT don't worry the Masquerade is in the next chapter which will be up soon I'm just writing it now and I will post it as soon as I'm finished! DRAMA! YAY! Mwah!

-Regan XO


	7. Masquerade madness

Once Elena ad I had got home, _finally. _It was 3:30 and the masquerade started at 7:00. I think I had time to sleep but once I got into bed all thoughts of sleep had been abducted by new ones which included the plan.

The plan was that when one of them meets Draven they give him champagne with vervain in, by them I mean Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, Kol or Finn. Because they don't think it will be safe for us women to do such a_ dangerous_ job which Rebekah, Elena and I found terribly offensive and had a lot to say about it, but in the end we gave up. Anyway so when he drinks the champagne with the vervain in he will be temporarily weakened which will then give Klaus time, who has the dagger to dagger him and then Draven will be locked in the Salvatore Dungeons. Bye, bye bad vampire. Simple but effective.

Deep in thoughts, I managed to drift off to sleep. But what felt like only 5 minutes later Elena woke me telling me it was 5:30 and hour and a half to get ready I thought. Should be enough time. I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. When I got out I blow dried my hair curled it and started on my make-up once I had done that I put on my dress, shoes and jewellery. When I had finished I looked in the mirror. I felt good. I walked into Elena's room to see her ready. She looked beautiful as always. (Outfits are linked on my profile! :D)

"Wit-woo Addie, Kol better make a move soon or I will" she said with a playful wink once she had noticed me. I laughed and said "I don't care if Stefan's already called dibs, right now I'm questioning my sexuality." I played along. We both burst out in fits of giggles.

We were meeting the others there so we both got into the car and were on our way. During the car ride we were talking about random things and making each other laugh because we know that if we didn't distract each other then we would both be nervous wrecks.

Once we arrived I saw Stefan and Damon waiting by the steps outside for us. I must say they do look very handsome. We walked up to them whilst putting our masks on and I asked Damon "You're on look after Adella duty first are you?" He chuckled "Yep, but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy your company" he said with a smirk. He offered is arm for me to take, which I did and we walked into the building.

I immediately saw Rebekah across the room looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled at me and I returned the gesture. I also saw Elijah and Finn talking over by the staircase who nodded at me, I nodded back. Klaus was talking to Caroline; I knew something was going on between them. _Where's Kol?_

As if timed Kol now stood in front of Damon and I, staring at me wide eyed. Damon coughed. And he snapped out of it. I looked at him and my ovaries just about exploded. _SMEXY VAMPIRE ALERT. _ I was brought out my thoughts by Kol telling me I looked beautiful "Thank you" I replied trying not to blush. Once him and Damon had exchanged pleasantries he told us he's see us soon and excused himself to go talk to Elijah.

We were soon joined by Bonnie and Jeremy _okay did I miss something? _They were holding hands_ Guess so! _I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming like a little girl who had just met her idol. The three of them looked at me weirdly. I just looked at them innocently. "You look stunning Bonnie" I told her Jeremy made a sound which sounded like my a cough and my name mixed together. "What?" I asked him. "Oh, don't worry Jeremy you look very beautiful too" I patted his arm. Bonnie and Damon laughed which made Jeremy turn a bright shade of red.

I looked around and noticed all of the Mikaelson's family and Stefan staring at me with amused expressions on their faces. Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon followed my gaze and I said "Woops, I guess they can hear me right?" They all nodded "Oh well the more the merrier." They all laughed.

It was halfway into the night and Damon and Kol were Just about to swap _look after Adella duty_. Kol walked over right at 10 O'clock and asked me if I would like to dance I accepted and said bye to Damon.

The song 'Almost paradise' started playing and he slowly entwined his fingers with mine and put his other hand on my waist whilst I put my other hand on his shoulder. Whilst dancing we got lost in each other's eyes call me a helpless romantic but Kol's eyes are like a maze with no exit, like a never ending forest's with things hidden within them and stories that are left untold which made them what they are today.

That's what Kol's eyes are like, they are beautiful.

My inner monologue came to a halt because the song had now finished. We both looked down awkwardly and decided to go for a walk outside making sure that Kol had a glass of champagne spiked with vervain. We were walking and talking about pointless things. But we were rudely interrupted by a voice saying "Well isn't this nice" Kol gripped my hand and we turned around to become face to face with the man I had seen this morning. Draven.

He looked at me and said "Hello dear, don't you look beautiful. I'd say good enough to eat. What do you think Kol?" Kol harshly glared at him. "Go to hell" He hissed. Draven raised his eyebrows "Now, now you don't have to be so rude." And then he added "I have got a question though, I wonder why you have been carrying that champagne around with you all night and it is still full?" Kol quickly gave me the glass knowing what was about to come, just before Draven slammed him into a wall I gasped and tried to keep myself from screaming for help.

Draven then walked over to me but before he could do anything I threw he contents of the glass in his face he started screaming. Kol suddenly appeared next to me but was stopped by an extremely angry Draven throwing him against the wall again.

Kol shouted for me to run but I soon felt a stabbing sensation in my neck I managed to keep myself from screaming. I began to feel weak very quickly. Thinking this is the end I did not expect Draven to be ripped off of me. I fell to the ground too weak to stand and looked down at myself, I was losing _a lot_ of blood. I looked to my right just in time to see Klaus daggering Draven.

I felt my head being pulled into someone's lap and looked up to see Kol looking back down at me with a worried and saddened expression, it actually looked like he was about to cry.

He kept saying things like "Don't close your eyes Adella, you have to stay awake. Please stay awake."

I felt like crying it hurt me to see him like this.

I tore my eyes away from his just for a moment to look round me I saw Everyone stood close by with saddened expressions, Elena was crying into Stefan's chest.

I looked back to Kol and smiled slightly, the last thing I saw was him quickly biting his wrist before

Everything faded to _black._

Thanks for reading! I hope this was good enough. I will update as soon as possible.


	8. Sleeping Beauty awakens

I woke up in my bed. For a moment I wondered why I couldn't remember anything. Then all my memories from the masquerade came rushing back. I slowly moved my hand up to my neck and noticed it was healed, I guess Kol had succeeded then.

I could hear the television from downstairs and went to get changed and brush my teeth. Once I had finished I walked down the stairs noticed Elena sat on the sofa. When she saw me she smiled and said "finally your awake" I looked at her confused and asked "What do you mean finally?"

"You've been out for 2 days" I looked at her with wide eyes and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Everyone's been really worried about you, Kol just barely managed to get his blood into you. He was really upset." There was a silence and I asked "Why?" she looked at me like I was an idiot "you are completely clueless aren't you?" I was confused. Why would Kol care if I lived or died? I mean I knew I was developing feelings for him,_ quickly_. But he's the sort of vampire without feelings, right?

Elena then asked me if I wanted to go to the grill, I agreed wanting to get out of the house. I quickly grabbed my sketchbook in the mood to draw before we both walked to the car and drove to the grill. As I got out the car I noticed Stefan stood outside. We walked up to him "Glad to see your awake Adella, we were beginning to worry." He said with a smile. I Smiled back and said "Good to be awake" he chuckled and we walked into the grill and sat down. I didn't feel like eating so I just ordered water.

I took my IPod out of my bag, put my earphones in, turned on the song 'see you again'-by Miley Cyrus, and started drawing. I was bobbing my head slightly to the music drawing Elena and Stefan.

I had just finished when I felt a presence next to me and looked to my left. There sat a smiling Kol looking gorgeous,_ obviously._

I took my earphones out and smiled back. "So sleeping beauty finally awakens I see" he teased he then looked down at the drawing in my hands and raised his eyebrows. "you know, that is really good" he said I looked down at it and shrugged "I was just doodling" Elena took the drawing from me and her eyes widened "Wow, Addie this is great" she said as she showed Stefan, he nodded his head agreeing.

I looked back over at Kol to see he was staring at me with a concerned expression on his face "How are you feeling?" he asked I just shrugged and said "I'm fine, a little bit of a headache but that's all." He nodded and looked relieved "Thank you, by the way" I said to him "What for?" he asked "for saving me" he smiled. "No problem" we both just sat there staring at each other for a minute until we were interrupted by a voice saying "Looky who's awake" I looked up to see Damon smiling down at me.

"Yep can't get rid of me that easily" I smiled back. He sat down and started talking to Stefan. i noticed Elijah had joined our table and was talking to Kol. 5 minutes later Elena and I were talking about what's happened over the last 2 days. Apparently once Klaus had daggered Draven they took him to the Salvatore boarding house and locked him up.

She was halfway through explaining this when I felt Kol entwine his fingers with mine. I looked over at him but he was still talking to Elijah. Elena noticed our hands and smirked with a smug look on her face. About 10 minutes later Elijah's phone started to ring. While he was talking on the phone his eyes widened and he almost shouted "What?" there was a pause and he said "What do you mean-. Okay I'll be right there" when he had hung up we all looked at him expectantly. He sighed and said. "Klaus went to go check on Draven." He paused "And what?" Kol said impatient.

"Draven has escaped"

Dun, dun DUUUNNNN! I know this was rubbish but there will be more soon, I promise. Thanks for reading! -Regan XO


	9. unexpected Phone call

I froze and felt Kol's grip on my hand tighten slightly. He's escaped? So he was free to walk around and do whatever he likes? I wanted to bury myself underground I was so afraid.

I looked around the table. I never knew there could be so many emotions in one place. Worry, Anger, Confusion, sadness, concentration, fear. I think I felt all of them.

Damon was the first to speak "What do we do?" he asked "We need to meet Klaus at the boarding house." We all stood up to leave and I quickly let go of Kol's hand, he frowned at the loss of contact. Me, Stefan and Elena got into the car, I sat in the back so Stefan could sit up front.

10 minutes later we were all including Rebekah and Finn, in the boarding house arguing amongst ourselves. "How the hell could he of gotten out Niklaus?" Asked Eijah "I do not know Elijah, he was gone when I came to check on him." I and Elena were both huddled onto one chair holding each other's hands tightly. They were now talking about where he could be when my phone began to ring.

I answered it with a "Hello?" there was heavy breathing down the line until a very familiar voice said "Hello dear" _Draven._ I almost dropped the phone. I looked up to see all the vampires in the room staring at me. I knew they could already hear but turned the phone on speaker for Elena to hear.

"I have to say, I wasn't wrong when I said you looked good enough to eat. In fact your blood is remarkably delicious." I felt like bursting into tears. But said "What do you want?" there was a pause until he said, "To drain you of your blood, just like I did your parents" he said in a whisper. I heard a bunch of growls come from the vampires in the room.

Damon took the phone off me and hissed into it "You lay one finger on her and swear I will rip you apart limb by limb!" I was hardly paying attention. I felt numb. He killed my parents. But it was supposed to be an animal attack? That animal killed my parents!

I just stared into the fireplace feeling the tears stream down my face. I felt a presence next to me and I saw was Kol crouching down in front of me wiping my tears away. He then pulled me into a hug murmuring words of comfort to me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being carried up the stairs and placed in Damon's bed by Kol. The last thing I remember is Kol kissing me on the forehead and whispering goodnight.

The next morning I walked downstairs to find Elena sat talking to Stefan with a bag sat next to her. The first thing she did when she saw me was give me a long hug " I fetched some clothes from home for you, because I know how much you hate wearing the same clothes, it's also got your tooth brush in there to" she said chuckling. I smiled and thanked her walking back upstairs to get changed and brushed my teeth.

When I walked back down stairs I noticed Bonnie and Damon were now on the room. "Bonnie!" I said excited to see her. "Well, hello there!" she replied hugging me. Whilst doing so she whispered in my ear "I need to talk to you alone" we pulled back and I nodded. "I'm going outside for a walk with bonnie" I told the others. They all nodded and told me to be careful. Once we were outside bonnie said "I heard what has happened and I've got a plan. But I'm not sure you will like it, and I know for definite the others won't." I looked at her for a moment and said "Please explain"

And she did.

Hey! Thanks for reading! So he killed her parents huh? The next chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing since the start of this story.

-Regan XO


	10. The plan

After Bonnie had finished telling me the plan I needed to think about it. If I went through with it, it would have a _big_ impact on my life. But then I realised it will ensure that all the people I cared about are safe. And I didn't have to think about it twice.

Now I just had to face the wrath of seven vampires and a very stubborn younger cousin.

Once we were all at the boarding house everybody waited for me to speak. "Bonnie has found a way to kill Draven." The was a murmur throughout the room and I quickly added "Which involves me dyeing along with him." Everybody then started asking me all of these questions like; "Are you crazy?" or "No! Absolutely not! Do you really think I'm going to let you get yourself killed?"

I just waited until they died down before I said. "I didn't mean _dead, _dead. I mean _vampire _dead." I said the last part looking at Elena, who seemed to take it better than I thought she would.

"So say we did go through with this plan, what does it include?" Damon asked. "Well Bonnie has found an elixir to kill original vampires." I said looking sheepishly at the five original vampires now in the room. Before carrying on "I would drink the elixir and it will go into my blood stream, Draven drinks my blood and Walla! A dead original vampire" they all thought for a moment.

Before Elena asked "so how would this make you a vampire?" I replied with "Well for it to work he would have to drink all my blood so I would be dead and I've already got Kol's blood in my system which will then start the transition to make me into a vampire" they all looked at me.

"Are you sure you want do this?" Finn asked "Yeah, if it means he dies" I replied whilst walking towards the stairs and climbing up them. When I got halfway down the hallway towards Damon's bedroom I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see Kol following me with a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked he looked at me intently for a moment before saying "I don't think this is a good idea. You could die. Like really die" I frowned "Of course I won't Kol, I have you blood in me" he still didn't look convinced. "What if something goes wrong?" I looked at him slightly amused and replied "There is nothing that can go wrong though" he sighed and said "I just don't want to lose you" I was starting to get aggravated now "Kol, nothing is going to happen, why are you so worried!" I turned around to walk away but was spun back around and felt his lips on mine.

It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later; In fact it didn't have to be. Because I knew exactly what the feeling was, the feeling was _love._

We pulled back, he rested his forehead on mine and whispered "Because _I love you_, so much" Wow! I was not expecting that but I replied "I love you too."

He smiled and I could tell he was happy with my reply. I Then said to him "But your just being paranoid Kol" he sighed and nodded his head agreeing. He then took my hand and we walked down the stairs to where everyone was sitting.

They all eyed our hands but said nothing. I guess they figured it out by themselves, out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena wink at me I looked down careful not to blush.

We all sat down and talked about how we were going to do this plan.

YAY! FINALLY! Thanks for reading! Unfortunately this story will be coming to an end soon :/ and the funny thing is I only started it on Saturday….. :o Well, Bye for now.

-Regan XO


	11. My angel

Today was the day. The day I became a vampire. The day we kill Draven. The day my world changed for good.

I was sat on Damon's bed at the boarding house deep in thought; I hadn't even noticed Elijah had entered the room until he spoke "Are you ready for this?" I nodded and followed him down the stairs to where everyone else was. Kol pulled me down next to him and took my hand.

"You know what to do?" Klaus asked I nodded I knew exactly what to do. "Yes, but I have a question" "Fire away" said Damon "Doesn't he have to be invited in to be able to enter my house?" I asked.

"Surprisingly no. we think it has something to do with him being the first original" Finn told me whilst handing me the Elixir I drank it and grimaced "That stuff is horrible" He chuckled. I looked at the time and said "Let's do this". I got in the car by myself and drove home, once there I walked up stairs and deliberately opened my bedroom window.

I knew that he would be watching me. Just like Kol, Elijah, Finn and Klaus. I sat on my bed got my sketchbook out and waited.

10 minutes later a voice said, "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise" _show time. _I looked up putting on my best startled expression. Thank god I took Drama at school. I got up and ran towards the door but he blocked my path and threw me into a wall. _God what is it with him slamming people into_ _walls?_ He then lifted me up and bit into my neck.

Kol's POV

I was currently hiding behind a bunch of trees next to the house, listening to Draven attacking the girl I love, yeah not the nicest thing ever. Finn put a hand on my arm to make sure I stay put. He knew me to well, he knew that every inch of my body wanted to go in there and rip that repulsive monsters head off. I could hear her heart beat getting weaker and weaker and my jaw clenched.

And then it stopped. All the life in my beautiful angel, gone. We quickly went into the house and found Draven. Grey and cold, dead. I looked over to his right to see Adella. _My_ Adella, laying there lifeless I rushed over to her and picked her up bridal style. "Kol, remember she's not gone." I heard Klaus say. I nodded but still couldn't help the tear that fell down my cheek.

Once we got back to the boarding house I carried Adella upstairs, I Kissed her forehead and lay next to her. I couldn't help but stare; I was beginning to feel like Edward Cullen minus the sparkling. But how could one be so beautiful?

The way she pouts slightly when she knows she's wrong, the way she bites her lip when worried, the sound of the voice when she is tired, or when she smiles and her whole face lights up, the fact that she is oblivious of how beautiful she is and when she mutters things to herself just a few of the things I love about her.

She makes me feel things I never knew I could.

Deep in my thoughts I didn't see Damon leaning against the doorframe with an amused look on his face until he said "Dude, you are so _whipped_" I couldn't help but crack a smile he was wright, I was.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked Kol's POV I will update as soon as I've written the next chapter!

-Regan XO


	12. Forever

I woke up with a pounding headache. I felt really weird. I sat up to take in my surroundings; I was in Damon's room. I noticed Kol was asleep beside me and couldn't help but smile, he's so damn adorable!

My throat was burning. Then I remembered I was in transition well isn't that just fabulous. I thought sarcastically. I got out of bed, got changed, brushed my teeth and walked downstairs, Damon was sat in the kitchen when I got there. He smiled when he noticed me. "Hello, lil vamp" he teased. I laughed and said "Not yet, smartass" he smirked and then looked like he remembered something. "Right, that reminds me!" he ran out of the room and I sat on one of the spinney chairs when came back with a blood bag.

I looked at it in disgust "Argh" he chuckled and poured it into a glass for me. "Drink up" I slowly brought the think red liquid to my mouth and took a sip, _.disgusting._ But the more I drank of it the more I got used to the taste.

Damon noticed my disturbed face and said "Would you rather eat Bambi?" I quickly shook my head. I've always loved dears! And he knew that. I always used to tell him one day I would have one as a pet, yup I'm a peculiar girl.

I finished my blood and Damon asked if I wanted more. I quickly shook my head and pushed the glass to the other side of the table. I heard a musical laugh and turned to see Kol looking at me with an amused expression. I pouted and his eyes sparkled. I playfully turned away from him. I felt him come up behind me and spin me around. He was about to kiss me when I heard Damon say "please let me get out of the room before you to start eating each other's face off." I playfully glared at him and he ran out the room. Once he had gone Kol smirked.

He then leaned down and kissed me. It started off soft but soon the kiss deepened and it started to get passionate. He had one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist pulling me towards him. I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance, I decided to tease him and denied. I heard him playfully moan in deprivation so I decided to give up and grant him entrance.

Suddenly we heard "oh, my poor innocent eyes! We quickly pulled away embarrassed to be caught and saw Klaus standing by the kitchen door. "Damon, you told me they were out!" he shouted voice laced with humour. I heard Damon chuckle from the living room and say "Gotcha!" I couldn't help but laugh.

I jumped of the chair I was sitting on and went through to where Damon was sat with Elijah. "Hello Adella" he said with a smile "Hello Elijah" I replied my smile matching his.

Klaus and Kol came back into the room and sat down. "Well, hello Elijah!" Kol said in a cheery tone. "Hello Kol, why are you so happy today?" before Kol could reply Klaus said in a teasing voice "Loooooove" We all laughed while Kol just shrugged with a grin.

The door opened and entered Elena and Stefan. "Hey Elena" I said with a smile. She smiled back and said "Hey, how are you feeling?" I thought for a moment, I felt ok actually. "I'm feeling fine thanks, just a personal tip. _Never_ drink blood!" I shivered at the memory. All the other vampires in the room laughed and I glared at them.

"I'll keep that in mind" she chuckled. Then it hit me. "Oh no!" Kol looked panicked "What?" I frowned and said with a pout "I haven't got one of those daylight thingy's." He looked relieved and Elena said with an amused smile "You mean one of these 'thingy's'" pulling a ring out of her bag handing it to me.

"Where did you get it?" I asked her. "Bonnie made it for you" I made a note to thank Bonnie. "Well, I'm going for a walk I feel all suffocated" I stood up and started walking towards the door Kol was immediately by my side holding my hand. I stopped just in front of the door and looked at everyone "What if it doesn't work and that wasn't really Bonnie who gave you the ring but a shape shifter trying to get me killed, but making it look like Bonnie?" I babbled and they all laughed at my paranoia. "I guess your emotions are still in overdrive" Elijah stated still chuckling.

Kol opened the door slightly and I carefully stuck my hand out in the sunlight "Phew" I said wiping fake sweat of my forehead before stepping outside. Once we were both out and the door was closed I looked at Kol with a cheeky smile "Race you." I said and sped off with Kol right behind me.

We both ended up lying in the grass staring up at the clouds. Or so I thought, because when I looked at Kol he was staring at _me _smiling. I smiled back. "I love you" He whispered my insides melted when he said that "I love you too" I whispered back. And I did. And I got to love him forever.

_His love is so worth dying for._


	13. Thank you!

**That is the end my amazing readers!**

Unfortunately.:(

I just wanted to say thanks so much for reading and faving, it means a lot!

So goodbye for now and stay awesome!

-Regan xo


End file.
